1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for processing an image, and, for example, to a medical imaging system employing such an apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A radiation image, such as an X-ray image of a predetermined subject like the body of a patient, is obtained by the varying transmittance of X-ray through different types of materials and densities of the materials present in the body of the patient, as well as the energy band of the X-ray. As a result, sometimes, certain tissues or materials in a patient's body are not easily identified by using only one X-ray image. In particular, normal and abnormal tissues in a patient's body may not be easily identified from an X-ray image.